conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Aol of Arana
of the House of Aol of Arana. |type = Noble house descendant of a Lord Provost |country = Rockall |estates = |parent house = |titles = Duke/Duchess (former)/descendant (Lord) Provost |styles = His/Her Grace |founded = 1502 |founder = Iònn I |final ruler = Leanna |current head = |dissolution = 1988 |deposition = |ethnicity = Rockallic |cadet branches = |notes = }}The House of Aol of Arana, officially The Most Graceful House former Provost of Aol of Arana (Rockallian: An Diúic-cáirdeach Theach Éirprúibheaist nan Aol nan Arana) was a Rockallic family with its origins in the Kingdom of Lewvale, following the incorporation of Lord Provost Iònn nan Aol in 1502. The House produced many important political figures during its existence, including one Earl of Rockall, namely Iònn III. The House went extinct with the death of Leanna in 1988, who had no children. History The House of Aol of Arana traces its ancestry back to the 13th century from a wealthy family of merchants in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, known then simply as Nan Aol, or "of the Oak". The family was in good standing with Queen Véla IV the Fleet-footed of Aolcrann, as evidenced by them being mentioned in her list of families allowed to provide services and goods to the royal palace in 1265. The leader of the house in 1502, Iònn nan Aol, was appointed Lord Provost of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine by Queen Lúina Stargazer in that same year, and with his appointment he and his family were also granted the title of Duke and the rights therewith associated. The family also gained the second part of its name, Nan Arana, meaning "of Arana". Arana is the name of the ancestral home of the family, located in the ancient ward of Shoresloss New. In the centuries afterwards, the House of Aol of Arana provided many individuals of importance, including influential merchants and scholars as well as politicians. The most famous of these is probably Iònn III, who was Earl of Rockall from 1889 till 1912. The last of the House of Aol of Arana was Leanna, Duchess former Lord Provost of Aol of Arana de Mearra Gellin amni an Reuise gu Mhierra née Aol nan Arana, an important biologist and professor at the University of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, who discovered and mapped much of the Valley of Eternal Rain. She died in 1988 with no issue of her body and with no other blood relatives. With her, the House of Aol of Arana went extinct. Estates ''Arana'' Arana is the ancestral home of the House of Aol of Arana, from where they historically governed their own family and regulated their trade business. Located in the ancient ward of Shoresloss New in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, it still stands today. Its last inhabitant was Leanna; after her death, the house was granted to the city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine in her will, who maintain it under their policy for buildings of historical significance. Coat of arms Escutcheon: Per pall I and III: Gules a tree eradicated Argent, II: Argent a tree eradicated Gules. Helm and crest: A coronet of a Duke, from which emerging two oak branches. Mantling: Gules lined Argent. Category:House of Aol of Arana Category:Noble families of Rockall